Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to a turbo-jet engine in which the exhaust gas from a gas turbine is utilized as a gas jet which produces a reactional force for propelling an airplane and, more particularly, to a boosting apparatus for turbo-jet engine which is adapted to temporarily increase the jet energy of the gas jet to produce a boosting power when such a boosting is required as in the case of taking off of the airplane or acceleration of the same from subsonic speed to supersonic speed.